The Summer that Changed Everything
by vampnangel15
Summary: It's about a girl trying to live her life with the Sohma's as problems are thrown in her face.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Katalina walked dearly to the Sohma Family house. She did want to visit her best friend Katrina, but she didn't want to see anyone else. Kat sighed heavily.

"Kitty Kat! Why have you come to visit me, Shigure?" This is exactly why she didn't want to be here.

"No Shigure. I came to visit Katrina."

"Oh Darn Kitty Kat. Why can't you come and visit me?"

"Because I don't want to and stop calling me Kitty Kat."

"But it's your name."

"No my name is Katalina."

"But you nickname is Kitty Kat."

"Fine. I don't care anymore."

"So touchy today."

"Yes I am. Now leave alone."

"I'll get Katrina."

"Good."

Kat watched that damn Shigure scamper off towards the house.



"Rina! Kitty Kat's here to see you."

" Shigure don't call me Rina."

"But it's your nickname."

"Say it again and I'll punch you in the face."

"You're both so touchy today."

"Damn straight."



Kat saw Katrina run down the driveway. _Thank goodness it's her._

"Kat, why are you here?"

"We have dance today"

"Shit I completely forgot."

"Well if you don't hurry up, my mother is going to be pissed."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer I do not own fruits basket

Recap: Kat saw Katrina run down the driveway. _Thank goodness it's her._

"Kat, why are you here?"

"We have dance today"

"Shit I completely forgot."

"Well if you don't hurry up, my mother is going to be pissed." End of recap.

"Just let me get my stuff."

Katrina ran back towards the house. Kat sighed. She decided to sit on the grass and wait for her.

She stared at the light blue sky. Kat thought about her life. She was 5'3" with pure black hair and red tips. She had pure black eyes that made her look almost evil. Kat's father had left her when she was three. Her mother opened a dance studio soon after words. Dance pretty much ruled her life after her dad left. It was the only thin to fill up the gap that he had created. She met Katrina soon after that. Katrina had walked into the studio about three years ago. When Kat was seven she found out that she was somehow related to the Sohma's (like a distant cousin) and that she was the rabbit. It came as quite a shock to her and her mother.

Kat was so deep in thought; she didn't notice the shadow in front of her.

"Kat ?"

" wha…? Oh hi."

"Hi."

"You seemed deep in thought."

"I guess I was, Haru."

"You remember me?

"How could I forget you?"

"I assumed you would forget me."

"I don't forget people."

" oh."

"Could you get Katrina for me?"

"Why can't you get her?"  
"I don't want to see Shigure."

"Come on, I'll come with you."

" Fine, I guess." Kat found herself being reluctantly pulled to her feet. Haru seemed to have no trouble pulling her up. He then began dragging her to the damn house.



"Katrina you're off count." Madame Murphy yelled.

"Stephanie, learn your steps."

"Kat, spot." Kat hurriedly went through the dance. She was tired of the long practice and wanted a break or class to end, but her mother wouldn't stopped until the three hour practice was up.

"Kat get your head out of the clouds and listen to the music."

"Chris, don't dance with lead feet."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's the third chapter sorry I kind of left you off at a cliffhanger even though it's not a exciting cliffhanger. I couldn't think of anything else to write. Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

"Class dismissed."

"Thank god" Kat whispered. She hurried into the locker room to change.

"Your mother's a bitch." Katrina said.

"I know."

"Kat, what's wrong?"  
"I'm tired. That's all."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yea." Kat hurried out of the studio. All she wanted to do was go home and lie down. She realized she didn't have any way to get home.

"Shit." She whispered.

"Kitty Kat!"

"Oh shit."

"Hi Kitty Kat!"

"What do you want Shigure?"  
" To give you a ride home."

"I don't need a ride home."

"Are you sure?"  
" Yes, I'm sure."  
"Ok. Bye Kitty Kat."

"Bye." Kat watched as Shigure skipped happily away.

"Thank god."

Kat continued walking. With each step, Kat found herself even more tired. Kat found a curb to sit down on.

A/N: I know it's kind of short and Kat's being all emo. I didn't mean for her to act like this and she won't always act like this. You'll find out if you review. So please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's chapter four!!! I hope you guys like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

She closed her eyes waiting for some of her energy to come back. Kat awoke to find it extremely dark outside. She must have fallen to sleep. The first thought that came to her mind was "_Great someone could have stolen my stuff."_

"Kat!"

"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Haru."

"Oh."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I fell asleep."

"Very funny, Now tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

"So you're telling me that you fell asleep on the curb."

"Yes."

"Let me take you home. Your mother must be worried about you."

"My mother doesn't care."

"I don't believe that."

"Fine." Kat tried to stand up but, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Luckily, Haru caught her before she fell.

"thank you."

"Are you okay."

"I'm just overworked."

"You need a vacation."

"I know, but mother won't let me."

"Let me talk to her."

"If you want to."

"I want to help you."

"Why?"

"You're a very nice person and you put others before you but yourself."

"Thanks for the compliment but you know I'm not that nice of a person."

"Yes you are. Now let me take you home."

"ok." Kat found herself being picked up bridal style. She rested her head on Haru's shoulder and was soon fast asleep.



Kat awoke to find herself in bed. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and with school out for summer vacation it was even better. She went into the kitchen to find that her mom had left for the dance studio, as usual.

Kat made herself some breakfast. It consisted of cinnamon toast crunch cereal, water, French toast, and an apple. After breakfast, she decided to go jogging as a way to start the day.

She was halfway down the block, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Kitty Kat."

"Oh shit. It's the damn dog."

"Kitty Kat, what are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know, maybe because I felt like getting up."

"That's a great reason."

"Shut-up."

"You're mean."

"I know."

"HN."

"I'm in a good mood, why don't I treat you to some coffee."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Can I bring people?"

"Yes, but the have to pay for themselves. I'm not made out of money."

"Okay."

"Meet me at the café at 10:00."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Bye Kitty Kat!!!"

"Bye." Kat watched Shigure skip happily down the sidewalk. She wondered why she invited him to coffee. She must be sick.

"Kat?"

"Hey Katrina."

"Do you know why Shigure is skipping?"

"I invited him to coffee."

"Are you sick?"

"Probably."

"You do know he is going to invite the whole Sohma family."

"I know."

"You must be sick."

"I know."

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing as far as I know."

"OH."

"What about you?"

"I'll probably go to the dance studio."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Come have coffee with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what time?"

"10:00."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kat finished her run and decided to return to her home. She had two hours until she had to be at the café and she didn't know what to do. She decided on cleaning her room, a task she needed to do badly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to half of this in Katrina's p.o.v. just to be random and I thought you guys might like to know how she thinks.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

Katrina walked into the café. She found Kat sitting in a corner surrounded by the whole Sohma Family, well everyone expect Akito and Rin.

Katrina took a seat next the jumping Shigure.

"Rina!!! You're finally here!!!"

"I'm regretting that decision."

"Why would you."

"Because you're here."

"How mean/"

"So?"

"Kitty Kat, Rina's being mean to me."

"I don't care!" Katrina watched as Kat got up and walked out the door, Haru following behind her.

"Where's Kitty Kat going?"

"I don't know, Shigure."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because I'm not physic (SP?)."



Kat walked out of the café. She couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted was to be alone. Kat realized her mother was putting a lot of stress on her. Her mind flew back to just before she went to the café.

Flashback

"Hello?"

"Katalina?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I want you here at the dance studio."

"No mother, I need a break."

"That is not acceptable."

"To bad mother."

"You're going to regret this."

End of Flashback

"Kat, are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"My mother is getting on my last nerve."

"What happened?"

"I told her I need a break from dance and she freaked. She said I would regret this."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She is always like this."

"You shouldn't have to put up with that."

"She just thinks that I'm going to leave her like my dad did, but I won't"

"That's not very fair to you."

"It may not be fair, but that's how she acts."

"Well, I still think you need a vacation and I'm going to take you on one."

"Thanks Haru, but you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Fine, but let me pay for half of the trip."

"No."

" Yes, I'll feel bad if I don't."

"I don't want you to."

"I know, but let me pay for half."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kat smiled brightly at Haru.

"Let's go back to the café."

"If you want to."

" I don't want to, but I kind of have to."

"Why?"

"I left Rina with Shigure."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have no idea where this story is going to go, because I'm running out of ideas. I hope you guys like it so far. If you guys have any ideas tell me because I'll gladly think about using them.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Kat walked into the café to find Katrina straggling Shigure.

"Shigure, if you call me Rina one more time I will kill you."

"But it's your nickname."

"It may be a nickname but is not my nickname and will never be my nickname."

"Katrina get off of Shigure and come with me."

"Yes Kat." The two girls walked out of the café, leaving Haru with Shigure.

"Kat, why did you leave the café before?"

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well, mother and I got into an argument over me taking a vacation."

"You do need one though."

"I know, but she doesn't understand that."

"What's up between you and Haru."

"What do you mean?"

"You and him always seem to be hanging our together."

"…"

"You like him don't you?"  
"…"

"That's what I thought."

The two girls started giggling as they walked away from the café. Minutes later, the girls heard fire sirens. Following the sirens the girls returned to the café only to find it ablaze. Kat hurriedly searched the crowded area for Haru and Shigure. She was having no luck in her futile search. Kat was getting very worried when suddenly she heard Haru.

"Kat, Katrina!!"

"What happened here Haru?"

"I'm not really sure. One minute the café was fine the next it was on fire and everyone around was running like a bunch of fruit cakes."

"Well someone has to know what happened don't they?"

"Right now they don't." Kat shook her head. Kat slowly looked at the mess that used to be the café. The sign that had been on top of the place now was in the center of the building, all the glass windows were broken almost as if some took baseballs to them, the doors were all broken and hanging of their hinges and the flowers around the café were burnt to a crisp. Sighing, Kat turned back to the group.

"Come on guys, let's go back to my house. They probably don't want us around here anyway."

"Sorry Kitty- Kat tempting as your offer maybe I can not go. My editor wants me to finish soon and I need to get something done to show her I'm working on it."

"That's alright Shigure, I didn't really want you at my house anyway."

"Bye-bye Kitty Kat."

"Bye." The rest of the group turned towards Kat to follow her home.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I got grounded from my computer for the past nine weeks over some stupid grade on my report card. oh well I hoped you like this chapter. R and R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had any ideas and my summer has been really busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

"I wonder what happened to the café?" Kat asked.

"Who knows?" Haru replied.

"Well let's turn the news on and see if the know anything yet."

"I highly doubt they'll know anything yet Kat. We just left the café 20 minutes ago." Katrina replied.

"You never know with these people. Some of the are really smart."

"Some of them are smart. Most of them aren't smart."

"You're not going to let me put the news on are you?"

"No, we're not."

"I don't see why not."

"Because you don't need to know what is going on right now. You have enough stuff going on as it is and you're worried about a café."

"Yeah, that café is the only one that sells good coffee and now it's gone. How do you think I'm going to stay awake now?"

"Go to bed early." Haru replied.

"Yeah right and miss all the good TV shows. I don't think so."

"You're crabby."

"You won't let me watch TV."

"That's right. You don't need to watch TV right now anyway. You have your friends over." Kat simply shook her head and crossed her arms giving an evil glare to everyone in the room. She had begun to mutter under her breath when there was a knock at the door. Kat walked to the door and opened only to find Shigure Standing there.

"I thought you had to write something for your editor."

"Well hello to you to Kitty Kat. I finished it rather quickly."

"What did you do? Only write one sentence?"  
"How did you know?"

"I guessed."

"Well then you're a good guesser."

"Come in before I change my mind."

"Yes! I must go find your room."

"Whatever just don't get into anything." With that Shigure walked off into the house. The only way you would know he was there was the loud crashes he made whenever he went into a room. Kat shook her head sadly knowing she was going to have a big mess to clean up. This was just what she needed. At least she would have a way to blow off steam.

"Who was that Kat?"

"It was Shigure Katrina."

"And you let him in the house?"

"Yes I let him in the house you hear those noises?"

"Yeah, What are those noises and where are they coming from?"

"That's him searching for my room."

"You're letting him look for your room?"

"Yeah, it's better than him being around you or me."

"You know you're going to have a big mess to clean up."

"I know, but it will give me something to do and then I also get to clean my room besides I already have to clean the guest room anyway."

"Why do you have to do that?"

"My friend from England is coming in."

"Oh who is it?"  
"Zakura or Z for short."

"Cool when is she coming in?"

"In a week, I think."

"Yea I get to meet someone knew."

"Yea she's staying with us until her parents find a house here to live."

"She's moving here. SWEET!!!!!"

"Okay calm down would you."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay.

A/N: Okay here's the 7th chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Oh and why I changed color font was because I was bored with just black font. R and R.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the 8th chapter!!!! YAY!!! I hope you guys like it. If you have any ideas please tell me and I might use them in the story.

Disclaimer:

Haru: She does not own Fruits Basket at all.

Me: If I would Rin would not exist.

Haru: Yeah, but then you would have no horse.

Me: I would make up a different character.

Haru: I guess you could do that.

Me: of Course. Okay people its story time!!!!!

☻

Loud crashes were heard throughout the house. Shigure seemed to be hard at work trying to find Kat's room, but as to why he had to break everything to do so was a mystery in itself. Kat worriedly paced the floor in the living room waiting for him to find her room. She could have just showed him the room, but she didn't want to spend anytime with him if she could avoid it.

"Kat, why don't you just go show him your room?" Haru asked gently.

"That would mean having to spend more time with him then what I want."

"Yes, but you would have a cleaner house and at the rate he's going you won't have a house anymore."

"True and then mother would be mad at me even more which is not good, so I think I will go show him my room."

"Good idea." Kat just nodded and went to search for Shigure, which was not hard because all she had to do was follow the noise. Her whole house was a disaster. Lamps were broken, items were lying all over the floor, her mother's precious pictures were crooked on the wall, and the windows were cracked in some areas.

"SHIGURE!!!! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DESTROY MY HOUSE???"

"I was just looking for your room."

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS OPEN A FEW DOORS AND NOT TAKE THINGS OUT IN OTHER ROOMS WHEN THEY WERE CLEARLY NOT MINE."

"Well, I thought I would look at some of the things in your house."

"WELL. I HOPE YOU MEMORISE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU IN MY HOUSE EVER."

"I'm sorry Kitty Kat. I didn't mean to I was going to clean it up when I was done."

"OH HOW NICE BUT YOU OWE MEAN BRAND NEW LAMPS AND WINDOWS. AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T BREAK MY MOTHER'S THINGS BECAUSE I WOULD BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NO ONE WOULD BE ALLOWED OVER AT MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN."

"Kitty Kat I'm sorry I clean it up right now and I replace everything that I broke I promise."

"Good, now that we have that cleared up, would you like to see my room?"

"Yes please." Kat simply walked down the hall and opened the last door in the house. She pointed into the room which Shigure practically ran through. Kat's room was like any teenagers room. The walls were a deep black with red roses around the borders. Her bed was a canopy with silk black sheets. She had posters of dancers and bands such as The Birthday Massacre, Zombie girl, Bleed the dream, Fall out boy, and Panic at the Disco. Kat had a corpse bride blanket sitting on a red reading chair in the corner. Her closet was a huge walk in closet with all the clothes in the world she had a shoe shelf in there as well filled with shoes. There was a door next to the bay window if one would open it up they would find a huge bathroom to fit any girls needs. There was also a huge bookcase filled up with books.

Shigure stood there in awe. He had no idea Kitty Kat had a room this large. Kat just stared at Shigure. He looked as if he would pass out.

"Please do not touch any of my things and when your done clean up the mess you made in the rest of the house." All Shigure could do was nod his head. Kat walked out the door and joined the others. They all simply stared at her.

"If you want to go see my room as well you can." All at once a herd of people were out the door and into her room. Kat simply smirked and turned the TV on to the news.

A report about the café was playing. The newscast person was standing in front of the ruins of the café.

"Today a horrible fire broke out in the café behind me. The fire seemed to have been caused by a waiter self combusting in the backroom, which caused all the wires in the area he was in to catch fire. The café owner does not know how much damage has been done to his café and does not know if he'll ever reopen."

Kat hurriedly turned the TV off. She walked back into her room and stood there. How was she to tell them that the café may never open?

A/N: Cliffhanger I like cliffhangers their fun. anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Tel the Haru

HARU: R and R.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: here's chapter 9!!! YAY!!! anyways if you have any ideas or suggestions then suggest away. I'll listen to all of your idea. I may not use them all but I'll read them and think about it.

Disclaimer:

HARU: She does not own fruits basket.

ME: That's right.

GAARA: Hi

ME: Hi Gaara!

HARU: what's he doing here?

GAARA: I was invited. holds out invitation

ME: Yea I invited him.

HARU: He's not even in the story.

ME: Yea, but it wouldn't be a party without him.

HARU: What party?

ME: This one. music starts to play, and people appear out of nowhere dancing around wildly

HARU: Okay anyways on with the story.

ME: Hey that's my line you can't take my line

HARU: I just did

ME: pouts in corner meanie

☻

"Hey Guys?"

"What is it Kat?" Haru asked.

"They found out how the fire started."

"How did it start?"

"Well, Someone self combusted."

"Okay."

"The owner might not open back up."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Katrina screamed.

"Rina, calm down." Shigure said.

"Do not call me Rina."

"It's your nickname." Shigure then proceeds to run out of the room to clean up the mess he made in the rest of Kat's house. Kat sighed and walked in to the guest room to start cleaning up and making into a room the Zakura would like.

Three hours later, the room that was once pink was now a black with deep blue roses on the wall. The bed was a canopy style with dark blue silk sheets. The reading chair in the room was a dark blue with a nightmare before Christmas blanket. The wall was covered in posters of many gothic bands. The bookcase was filled with many manga books. Happy with the way the room turned out she went into the bathroom to clean it up and make it look presentable.

After she was done, she went to look at what Shigure had cleaned up. Her house looked as if nothing had happened to it, which was exactly what she wanted. All of her friends were sitting around in the living room watching some horror film on TV.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kat." Haru replied.

"Let's go do something. I'm tired of being in the house."

"Sure."

"One thing though."

"What?"  
"Where's Shigure."

"He left."

"Oh."

"Where do you want to go?"

"What about the park?"

"Okay sounds like a good idea." Kat skipped out the door towards the park. Katrina, Haru and Momji only followed. By the time that they got there, Kat was already on the swings flying through the air. Katrina went to the swings with her, while Momji went to play in the sand box. Haru on the other hand went and sat down on a bench and watched the others play. Minutes later, Kat came over and sat down next to Haru.

"Hey."

"What's up Kat?"  
"Well, I was wondering why you were sitting here all by yourself, when you could be playing on the playground with us?"

"Well, I just don't feel like doing that."

"Come on. You know you want to."

"I just don't feel like it."

"You know I'll keep pestering you until you come and play."

"No."

"Please. Do it for me."

"No."

"Fine, I'll never talk to you again."

"You know that won't last."

"You never know, I may be able to keep it up for about a day."

"No, you won't, but to make you happy I'll go play on the teeter tooter with you."

"YAY!" Kat practically ran toward the teeter tooter. Haru walked with his hands in his pocket towards her.

For the next three hours, they all played and even Haru had a good time. Soon though, it was time for them to all go home. Kat walked in the direction of her house, when suddenly Momji appeared beside her.

"Kat?"

"Yes Momji."

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the night at the Sohma House."

"Sure."

"Yay!" Kat followed Momji back to the other two. She would borrow some of Katrina's things instead of going home to drag her things to the Sohma house.

A/N: okay that's chapter nine for you. I hope you like it.

Me: Take it away boys!!!

Haru and Gaara: R and R


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's chapter 10. YAY! This is probably one of the longest stories I've written. Anyways, take it away boys

Haru and Gaara: She does not own Fruits basket in anyway.

Me: That's right.

Gaara: Can we have another party?

Me: Sure out of nowhere music starts to play and people appear out of thin air it's party time!

Gaara: YAY!

Haru: On with the story already.

The Sohma house was full of people, well it was really only filled with seven people but that was more than usual. Music filled the house which replaced the usual bickering of Kyo and Yuki. Kat and Katrina were dancing with Haru and Momji, while Shigure was dancing in a corner by himself because no one would come near him and his wild dancing.

Hours later, everyone was sitting around the TV watching another horror film. They had made 20 bags of popcorn most of which was on the floor from Katrina and Kat jumping at everything. Katrina was jumped so high she hit her head off the ceiling. Kat on the other hand, only ended up in Haru's lap. The party was fun and Kat was glad that she was able to get out of the house and hang with her friends, instead of being stuck with her mother practicing dance or some other chore she did not want to do.

"Kat." Haru whispered.

"What?" Kat whispered back.

"Why are you shaking?"

"I don't really know."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Well could you try to stop shaking because it's getting on my nerves."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." The two turned back to the movie. Around two o'clock in the morning, Kat cell phone rang. Kat groggily reached for her phone to answer whoever the hell was calling her so late at night or early in the morning.

"Hello." Kat asked groggily.

"Kat, this is your mother speaking."

"What do you want?"

"Your friend Zakura is here and I want you to come and get her and take her back to the Sohma house."

"Do you have any idea what time it is. It is not safe for me to go out at night."

"Yes, I know what time it is and yes I know it's not safe for you to go out that's why I want you to bring someone along with you."

"Fine mother, I'll be over in about half an hour." Kat hurriedly shut her phone off. She quickly walked over to the sleeping Haru.

"Haru get up."

"What is it Kat?"

"I need you to walk me back to my house so I can pick up my friend and bring her back here."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yea I do it two o'clock in the morning."

"Why do we have to go over now?"

"My mother wants us to go over and get her now."  
"Fine, but I'm not happy at being woken up early in the morning just to get you friend who apparently has no sense of time."

"Well for your information England has a different time zone then us so we're seven hours ahead of them."

"What ever smarty let's just go get her so I can get back to sleep. I hope you know I was having a very good dream."

"Whatever." Kat and Haru finally set off towards her house.

A/N: Well here's the 10th chapter. It took me longer to write than my other chapters because I had trouble thinking of what was going to happen. Anyways, thanks to my friend kishlover08 for her help on what to write. Take it away boys

Haru and Gaara: R and R


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OK here's the 11th chapter YEA! The big 11. Ok now that I got that out of my system I can go on with the story. If you have any ideas or questions because sometimes my stories get off track anyways let me know you can email me at I'd love to hear your ideas. If you'd like to see pictures of Kat, Katrina and Zakura tell and I'll email them to you.

Haru and Gaara: She does not own Fruits Basket in anyway.

Me: If I did some of the characters in Fruits basket would not exist.

Gaara: Can we have another party?

Me: I don't know because I think we're running low on snacks.

Gaara: Well, what if I go to the store and get snacks then can we have a party.

Me: Yes.

Gaara: Yea! (Music starts to play and people appear out of nowhere.)

Haru: On with the story

Me: hey! That's my line. You can't take my line. You meanie.

Haru: I have for the past to chapters.

Kat and Haru walked the streets to her house. If walking late at night was bad, then the cold night air was worse. Kat was clutching Haru tightly trying to keep warm and trying not to get kidnapped.

"Kat, what are you doing clinging to me?"  
"Well, I'm cold and I don't want to get stolen."

"If anyone would kidnap you they would return you in minutes because you can be do demanding or annoying."

"How rude, I am not demanding or annoying."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not and if I was, that's what makes people love me and you know it."

"Oh if that's really why people like you then if you would change then no one would like you."

"If that's case, then I just won't change.'

"Do you know how childish you sound?"

"I am not acting childish."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are, but its two o'clock in the morning so I'll let you slide."

"That should not be the reason to let me slide but since it is early in the morning and I'm too tired to argue I'll let your comment slide as well."

"Good, because I'm too tired to argue with you."

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

"…" Silence enclosed around them. All you could here was their heavy footsteps. Finally, they arrived at Kat's house. Her front porch lights were shinning in the darkness. Kat quickly found her key and opened the door. There sitting on the couch was Zakura.

Hey, the Zakura."

"Hello Kat."

"This is my friend Haru."

"Hello, Haru. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Okay come on Zakura, we're going to the Sohma house to spend the night."

"Okay. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your home Mrs. Murphy."

"You're welcome dear." The three teenagers quickly walked out of the house and onto the deserted street.

"So, Kat How have you been?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good. I hope you like it here. I would have taken you to the coffee café today, but it was burned down a few days ago."

"Oh, how terrible."

"Yea, it is. They had the best coffee in town."

"Oh no, where are you going to get coffee?"

"I have no idea."

"I had to decide to come now didn't i?"

"Yea." Once again, silence enclosed around them. Kat again being cold clung to Haru seeking the warmth he provided. Zakura kept looking around at her surroundings. When they finally arrived to the house, Zakura was dragging her feet and Kat was being carried by Haru, because while walking she passed out from exhaustion.

"You can sleep on the couch Zakura. I'm going to go put Kat in her sleeping back. If you need to use the restroom it's down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Zakura walked down the hall to the restroom, while Haru searched for Kat's sleeping bag. It took Haru a while to find her sleeping bag because it was in a corner of the living room. Leave it to Kat to pick the farthest spot in the house. Getting Kat into her sleeping bag was proven to be the hardest task. She clung to him when he tried to pry her tiny hands off of him and started to whimper. He didn't know how to get her in her sleeping bag without waking her up.

"Kat, get up."

"No… It's to early in the morning."

"Kat, you need to get up so you can crawl back into your sleeping bag. I wouldn't have had to wake you up if you wouldn't have clung to me in your sleep and you were whimpering as well."

"No… I don't want to move. I'm nice and warm."

"Kat, I'm not holding you all night. You need to move into your sleeping bag." The only reply he got in return was her snuggling closer to him. Sighing Haru picked her up and tried to get her in her sleeping bag. He could not get her into bag so he decided he would have to hold her while he slept, which means he would need the couch.

"Hey, Zakura?"

"Yea?"

"Would you mind if you slept in Kat's sleeping back and we take the couch?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Kat won't let go of me and when I woke her up she wouldn't move."

"Oh, in that case yea you can have the couch, but where's Kat's sleeping bag?"

"In the corner over there." Zakura waked over to the sleeping back, while Haru sat on the couch trying to get comfortable. Soon he too was fast asleep.

The next morning, Kat awoke to find herself in Haru's lap. She tried to figure out how she got there. The last thing she remembered was walking home from her house with Zakura. Kat tried to get off of Haru without waking him up, but she wasn't successful.

"You're finally up?"

"Yea, how did I end up in your lap?"

" Well, you passed out while we were walking so I carried you home and when I tried to put you in your sleeping bag you wouldn't let me. You clung and whimpered to me so I woke you up and you kept telling me no. I decided to sit on the couch with you because there was no way of waking you up."

"Oh, sorry about that. I forgot that I have trouble sleeping and when I fall asleep with someone near me I tend to cling to that person."

"Why?"

"When my father left me, I had a really hard time with going over to people's houses. I always wanted to be home to see if he would come home. I guess I never really got over that."

"Oh."

A/N: Ok that was the 11th chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Take it away boys

Haru and Gaara: R and R.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 12. I don't know when I'll update next because, I'm going to the beach for the next week and I don't know if I'll have a computer near me at all. If you have any ideas you would like to contribute to the story email me. I gave my email address in the last chapter so you can find it there. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

Haru and Gaara: She owns not Fruits Basket.

Me: Sadly I do not.

By the time breakfast was made, Zakura had met almost everyone in the Sohma Family and was hanging out with Katrina at the moment. Momji and Kat were playing video games in the next room, which Momji was kicking Kat's butt, much to her disappointment. Shigure and Tohru were in the kitchen making breakfast; Kyo and Yuki were destroying the house again, as Haru was sitting in the living room reading a horror novel. Minutes later, Kat was over near Zakura and Katrina discussing the plans for their vacation.

"I think we should travel around the world." Kat said.

"Where would we go?" The other two replied.

"How about to France, Spain Ireland, Italy, Germany, Romania and maybe a couple of other places as well."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea, but who would we bring?"

"How about us three, Haru, Momji, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Kisa, Hatori, and my two cousins."

"Who are your two cousins?"

"Their names are Nick and Dylan."

"Are they cute?"

"I wouldn't know because I don't look at them that way. That would be disgusting, but a lot of people say they are."

"Oh yea."

"So, you like that idea?"

"Yea, I and Zakura will go to the travel agency to see if we can find brochures about different places to travel."

"Good and I'll call my cousins and ask everyone here if they like the idea."

"Kat, didn't your mother say you weren't allowed to go?"

"Yea, but I'm going anyway. She'll have to understand."

"Okay, Bye. See you in a little bit." Kat skipped to the others to see if they would like to go on the trip as Zakura and Katrina walked off to the travel agency.

The breakfast table was full of talk about the upcoming trip. Everyone said they would go. They seemed to be looking forward to the trip. Momji was talking excitedly to Kisa, while Shigure was talking to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. Kat and Haru were chatting, well actually Kat was doing the talking Haru was just listening, and Katrina and Zakura were talking to each other. Tohru decided to take Zakura out to see the sights, with Katrina, Kat, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru in tow. The guys only came to make sure that the girls didn't get themselves in trouble, mainly Kat, Katrina and Tohru anyway. They did not know if Zakura would get into any trouble but they had yet to find out what she was like.

The walk into the city took longer than usual because Kat tripped over a rock, Tohru fell because of a crack in the sidewalk. Katrina fell off the sidewalk all together, and Zakura kept stopping to look at something, which led her to get left behind. They guys were glad they came; otherwise it looks like there would have been trouble.

"Hey guys, let's go to the mall."

"Why would we go to the mall Kat?"

"Because, we need to shop Kyo."

"You don't need any clothes."

"How do you know? Besides I happen to like to shop."

" I know because I've seen your closet dummy."

"How dare you call me dummy, besides, you're the dummy."

"I'm not the one who tripped over a rock."

"FYI the rock came out of nowhere."

"Rocks can't walk."

"How do you know?"  
"I was taught that."

"Well, you were taught wrong." This is how the conversation went on between Kyo and Kat. The subject of rocks was never brought up again when the two were around.

"Are they always like this?" Zakura asked quietly as the two were now yelling at each other.

"Well, usually Kyo argues with Yuki but sometimes he argues with her and when he does, he usually loses, because he runs out of reasons why something doesn't do something." Haru replied.

"How does Kat win?"

"She has a very wild imagination."

"Oh, so does she do that to everyone?"

"Yea, she usually does."

"Oh, well she might lose to me because I have a wild imagination too. That's why we're good friends."

"How did you two meet? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well, Kat used to live in England. We were neighbors."

"Kat used to live in England, we never knew that."

"Oh, she never told you?"

"No."

"Oh my bad. I just said something I shouldn't have. This is not good."

"Well, it's not your fault you didn't know she didn't tell us."

"Oh, so when she gets mad you'll take the blame."

"No way your on your own their, but will help lessen her anger."

"Good, because I know she has a temper."

"Don't worry."

"I'll try not to." The next thing they heard was Kat yelling "I won." and then she tripped over yet another rock or possibly her own shoe, because the could not find the supposed rock on which she tripped over.

A/N: I know it's short but, I wrote this really quickly. Since I'm going to the beach tomorrow and I wanted to post one last chapter. Anyways I hope you liked it. Take it away boys.

Haru and Gaara: R and R.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I took so long to write another chapter between school, dance, and my vacation, I haven't been able to write much. Also, I haven't had any new ideas. Okay so if you have any suggestions to make this better or you just want to voice your opinion email me. I gave you my email address in a different chapter. Okay boys, take it away

Haru and Gaara: She owns not Fruits basket.

They finally made it to the mall without much trouble, expect Kat tried over three other rocks, Zakura got lost twice, Katrina fell off the sidewalk twice and almost got hit by a car, and Tohru tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. The guys were all glad they had come otherwise the girls probably never would have made it out the front door.

The mall was packed with people. They could barely get around the crowds and into a decent store. The got separated twice and lost Kat once when she decided to go in the bookstore without telling the others. Other than that, there were not many mishaps. No one had much money and they didn't want to spend it anyway with the vacation coming up, so they decided to show Zakura some other sights of the city.

They were walking around the park since the sun was shinning brightly and it was a warm summer day. Kat and Haru were playing on the swings, Tohru and Kyo were playing on the teeter tooter, and Katrina, Zakura, and Yuki were playing in the sand box. They had been like this for a couple of hours. All of a sudden Kat's phone went off with her ringtone that everyone thought was annoying because it played _Maneater by Nelly Furtardo. _

"Hello?"

"Kat, it's your mother. Nick and Dylan are here."

"Oh, can you tell them to come to the park."

"Yes, but why are they here?"

"I asked them to come."

"Why none of your business."

"Yes, it is."

"No it is not goodbye mother." With that last remark, she slammed her phone shut. Haru walked over to where she was standing.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. My cousins are coming are over here in a couple of minutes."

"Oh, well are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine but my mother knows something's up."

"Well, let's not worry about that until later. Come on, where's the annoying Kat I know and love."

"Hey, I'm not annoying."

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm not."

"You no what, I'm not going to argue with you anymore."

"Fine, then let's go to the swings." Before Haru could answer she was halfway there. She lost anyway, because she tripped over her own two feet and Haru had to come and pick her up.

Soon afterwards, two figures appeared in the distance. One was about 5'7" with brown hair and blue eyes, the other was about 5'6" with brown hair and green eyes. As soon as Kat saw the figures she jumped off the swings tumbled in the process and screamed their names.

"Nick, Dylan over here."

"Hey lil cousin."

"Don't call me lil cousin. I'm older than you guys."

"Yea, but you're also shorter, which makes you our lil cousin." Dylan said.

"Don't make fun of my size."

"We're sorry lil cousin." Nick replied. Just then, Haru appeared by her side and protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Katrina, Zakura, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki appeared at her other side.

"Cousins, this is Haru, Katrina, Zakura, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Guys, this is Nick and Dylan." Zakura and Dylan seemed to be eyeing each other while Katrina and Nick seemed to be eyeing each other. The two groups walked off in different directions, while Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked to the sand box, leaving Haru and Kat by themselves again.

"Why do we seem to be always stuck together Kat?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, I don't know, you're the smart one, so I would assume you either came up with this or you figured it out."

"I'm not that smart. I can barely go anywhere without getting hurt."

"That's not true you're very bright."

"What about my being clumsy."

"You're clumsy."

"Well you could have been nice and lied."

"Yea, but I like to honest."

"Well fine be that way."

"Why do you have to be that way?"

"What way?"

"You always argue with me."

"I always argue with everyone."

"Yea, but you argue with me more so with me than anyone else."

"Well you talk to me more than anyone else."

"I can't help that we always seem to get stuck together."

"This is what started this whole thing."

"Yes."

"Then why are we arguing about this."

"I don't know."

"Well, you should know."

"Well, as I told you before I'm not that smart."

"Yes, you are." By this point in the conversation, Kat and Haru were so close to each other they were practically nose to nose. Suddenly Haru leaned in and kissed Kat. They pulled apart quickly with Kat's cheeks a bright red, very close to the color of a tomato.

"Um…, why did you kiss me Haru?"

"Um…, because I like you more than a friend."

"R… really?"

"Yea." Kat jumped up and hugged him.

"I like you too." Haru's replied by hugging her and kissing her on a check.

"Go out with me then."

"Yes." Haru hugged her again.

A/N: Okay guys. That's it for know. I hope you liked it. I know I like writing it and I'm trying to add more description but I don't think I succeed this time. well I'll try next time. Take it away boys.

Haru and Gaara: R and R!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: okay here's the next chapter. I really have to start proofreading my chapters before I post them because I've found a lot of mistakes, so I've you haven't understood any part of the story I apologize. Okay take it away boys.

Haru and Gaara: She owns not Fruits Basket.

Haru and Kat spent the rest of the day, messing around. (A/N: well I'm going to say that but I mean something different and not in the dirty way.) The rest of the groups hung out with each other making friends and then some. By the end of the day, Katrina and Nick were dating, Zakura and Dylan were dating, and Kyo and Tohru were dating. Everyone seemed to find someone except Yuki but he seemed to be content just to be by himself.

It was getting late so the group decided to go out to the nearest diner since the café was gone. It was only a couple of blocks away from the park and with the night air still warm and no signs of it raining any time soon, the decided to walk. Of course, this meant there was a greater chance of the girls hurting themselves but they had the guys there to help them. Kat was excitedly talking to Zakura and Katrina about what happened between her and Haru while the other two told her similar stories with Dylan and Nick. The guys on the other hand, tried to act cool during the whole thing. It wasn't as if they really wanted everyone to know what happened. Their male egos would be hurt if word of this got out.

The diner finally appeared in the distance, much to the guys' relief. The girls on the other hand, were completely oblivious to the fact that they were embarrassing their new boyfriends. The only problem with the diner was that it was completely packed with wall to wall people just like the mall. The group decided it was best if they went to McDonald's or some other place where they were guaranteed a place to at least sit. This debate went on for about five minutes when, Kat finally decided they would go home and make themselves something to eat.

With that decided, they walked home. Shigure was already at the Sohma house when, the arrived with dinner set at the table. It was if he knew that they were coming home to eat.

"Shigure, why did you make so much food when you didn't know if we were coming home or not?" Kat asked.

"Haru called me and told me you guys were coming home because you were hungry so I decided to make the dinner."

"Oh really, I wonder how he managed that? Anyways, I thought you were a horrible cook."

"I am, but I had some help from my editor."

"Your editor?"

"Yea, I told her if she helped me make dinner, I would write three more chapters of my book."

"Really?"  
"Yea."

"Are you going to write all that?"

"Yes I am."

"I don't believe that." With that, the group sat down and started eating. The dinner was pretty much the same as always. By the time everything was cleaned up it was late and the group just decided to have another party. Katrina, Kat, Zakura, Dylan, and Nick called Kat's mother and left a message on the machine because she was not at home. The party that night was as wild as ever. Shigure was still in a corner dancing by himself, but all the couples were dancing together. The music was blaring and there was food everywhere. Everyone was having a great time. The only accident they had was when Shigure was spinning his arms around wild and hit a lamp off a table that shattered on contact with the floor. When a slow song came on Kat was in Haru's arms, Zakura was in Dylan's arms, Katrina's arms and well Tohru would be in Kyo's but everytime she hugged him he turned into a cat. They just danced side by side so not to have Kyo change and Tohru be scarred for life. The party lasted until 2 in the morning, which was way passed Kat, Zakura, and Katrina's bedtime. All three were curled up on the couch fast asleep. They were in such a deep sleep the never heard Shigure's wild party scream.

The guys picked up the girls and went to look for their sleeping bags. Haru knowing Kat wouldn't let him put her in her sleeping bag stretched out on the couch with her lying on his chest. Zakura and Dylan were lying next to each other, while Katrina was lying next to Nick, and Tohru and Kyo were lying next to each other. Shigure and Yuki slept alone. (A/N: I would hope so not to make anyone sound gay or anything, but with Shigure you never know.)

The next morning, the gang slept in until noon. Tohru decided to make a huge breakfast with bacon, eggs, ham, toast, french toast, and anything else you could possibly think of.(A/N: if I keep this up I'm going to make myself hungry.) Kat decided she would clean up the mess from the party. Zakura and Katrina decided they would go back to travel agency to get more information about the trip. Everyone else was either sleeping or watching TV. There was not much else going on in the Sohma house.

A/N: Okay, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was so short but. it's kind of hard when your sister is talking to you as your trying to write.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay I am sorry for all the mistakes I made in grammar. I really should start proofreading this, but by the time I'm done writing it, I forget I wanted to proofread it and I just publish. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I just couldn't figure out what to write. Alright, so here's the 15th chapter. Wow, I never thought I would write this many chapters. Okay, take it away boys!

Haru and Gaara: She owns not Fruits Basket.

The afternoon passed by quickly for everyone. The girls sat at the table picking out places to travel, while the guys sat on the couch and watched TV. Well, not all the guys were watching TV. Shigure was sitting at his desk, trying to write the chapters he promised his editor, but instead he was balancing a pencil on his nose while talking to Kyo, who was trying to kill Yuki unsuccessfully.

"Ok, so we've decided to go on a cruise to Austria, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Romania, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, and France." Kat said.

"Yes, and we've decided to go in three weeks. This will give us time to come up with the money, tell our parents, and pack for the three week vacation." Zakura replied.

"Right, which means we have a lot of work to do until then."

"We should start coming up with the money now."

"How will we do that?" Katrina asked.

"Well, we can ask our parents."

"Yea I'm sure our parents will give up the money."

"Alright, let's go ask our parents and then we have to talk to Akito." The girls walked off to talk with their parents while, the guys went to talk to Akito.

Two hours later, everyone returned to the Sohma House. Everyone agreed to the arrangement even Akito as long as Shigure went with them. With all the arrangements made, the group decided it was time to party. This party was to be themed though. They decided on FRIGHT NIGHT. They would watch horror movies all night and play those stupid Halloween games. (A/N: you know those games like stick your hand in the bag and guess what the brain or other body part is made of and it's so disgusting you want to throw up? Those types of games, if you never played that than you are one lucky person.)

They even decided to dress up im costumes for the occasion. Kat, Zakura, and Katrina walked back to Kat's house to get into their costumes. Zakura went as an Egyptian princess. Katrina went as a pirate. Kat went as a graveyard fairy. (A/N: if you want pictures of their costumes email me.) The guys went as whatever you want them to go as. The party was a blast. During the games, Tohru and Kat threw up because they couldn't handle the guess what's in the bag game. Katrina and Zakura passed out during that game. Since the girls couldn't handle the gross games, they decided they would just watch the horror movies instead. They all squished around the TV. The first movie they watched was **"The House on Haunted Hill"**. Kat sat in Haru's lap and hide her face in his chest because she couldn't handle all the blood. They then watched **"Amityville Horror", "Fright Night", "The Messengers", "Blood and Chocolate", **and **"When a Stranger Calls"**. Zakura spent most of the time in Dylan's lap, while Katrina kept switching from being in Nick's lap to hitting the ceiling with her head when she jumped. Kat spent the whole time in Haru's lap with her head in his chest, jumping slightly every time something freaky happened. Haru got a kick out of this and every once and while would whisper something in her ear like "I'm going to kill you." This resulted her in screaming when it was dead silent during the movie and then end up with Kat hitting him on the head very hard. Shigure laughed at this and decided he would do it to Zakura. Zakura freaked out and chased him around the house until she caught up with him and beat the crap out of him. After the last movie, they decided to turn on the music and party till the sun rose.

Around noon the next morning, everyone started to stir. Kat was sprawled out on the floor with Haru lying on her stomach. Zakura was on the couch lying on top of Dylan and Katrina was wrapped up in Nick's arms. Shigure was on a small reading chair. Yuki slept on the floor in a corner of the room. Kyo and Tohru slept next to each other but not close enough so that he would change into a cat and give Tohru a heart attack.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I have a bad headache and I need sleep because I went to bed really late last night and I had to get up early this morning and my brain stopped functioning. Anyways I hope you liked it.

Haru and Gaara: R and R!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay I don't know how often I'll be able to write as often because of school, but I'll update when I can. Anyways here's the next chapter.

Haru and Gaara: She owns not Fruits Basket.

Kat awoke to a bright day. She groaned loudly causing Haru to wake from his deep sleep. Stretching, Kat sat up to look around her. Haru had rolled from her stomach to her lap. Zakura was still on top of Dylan and Katrina was still wrapped in Nick's arms. Shigure was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast for everyone. Well, actually it was lunch since no one was up until noon.

Kat rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Haru decided that Kat was not going to go back to sleep because she had woken him up. He tickled her.

"HARU!!! STOP!!!"

"No, you woke me up and now you're going to pay."

"Why?"

"Would the both of you take this somewhere else? Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Sorry Zakura."

"Sure you are."

"Yes, we are."

"I don't care. Take it outside."

"Fine." Kat stood up and stomped out of the house. Haru shook his head and followed her out silently laughing all the way. The day outside was beautiful and bright. Sighing slightly, you turned around to see Haru staring at you.

"What?"

"You know you're outside in your pajama's right?"

"Yeah, and you know you're only in your boxes right?"

"Yeah, I know that." They both stared at each other not knowing what to say because as it was they both forgot that they hadn't gotten dressed before they went outside. The neighbors, on the other hand, loved the show.

"I think we should go back inside Kat."

"I agree except Shigure locked the door and Zakura threw us out anyway."

"How do you know Shigure locked the door?"

"He's making funny faces at me and he wouldn't do that if the door wasn't locked because he knows that I would hurt him."

"Oh, I see now."

"Sure you do."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea."

"I might."

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?"

"This." Haru walked up to Kat and kissed her on the lips. It felt as if a thousand fireworks had just gone off. They finally broke apart, when the need for oxygen arrived. They couple pulled back smiling. Haru picked Kat up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked up to the front door and tried to open, but Shigure still hadn't unlocked the door. He started banging really loudly on the door.

"Dammit Shigure! If you don't open this door by the time I count to five, I swear you will not be able to sit, sleep, eat, or drink for the next week." Haru yelled. Suddenly, the door opened to a grinning Shigure.

"You know Shigure, for that stunt you just pulled I shouldn't let you go on the cruise, but since I'm in such a nice and forgiving mood, I'll let you stay." Kat replied. Haru had let her off of his shoulder by now and she quickly walked past the two men and into the living room where Katrina and Zakura were laughing at her.

"You, in a forgiving mood? Ha! That's a laugh." Katrina replied in between her fit of giggles.

"Yeah, since when have you been forgiving?"

"Since Haru and I gave all the neighbors a show on the front lawn."

"You didn't?" Katrina asked.

"We did."

"OH MY GOD!" Zakura screamed. Kat just giggled and continued on into the kitchen in search of the much need food and coffee. Tohru and Kyo were already sitting at the kitchen table with mounds of food surrounding them. Tohru was yelling at Kyo for eating to much and leaving no food for anyone else, which was a lie since there was enough food to feed the poor. Kyo replied by saying that there was more than enough food and if she wanted she could take all the food and give it to someone else who was hungry. Tohru took the suggestion and gathered up all the food and walked outside to go give it to someone who was hungry. She ended up giving it to a family of birds who, she claimed, to be starving because they were so thin that you could see their bones. Kat angrily threw open a kitchen cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal and sat down at the counter. Shigure walked in and saw her and looked at her stunned.

"I make you guys breakfast and you sit here and eat cereal. Why?"

"Tohru decided that Kyo ate too much and she took all the food and gave it to a family of starving birds."

"You're kidding me right?"

"I wish I was."

"TOHRU!"

"What Shigure?"

"Why did you feed some birds when you could have fed everyone in the house and why all because of Kyo."

"He was the one who suggested it."

"KYO!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why did you tell Tohru to feed everything to a family of birds?"

"I told her to feed it to someone else who was hungry, not a family of birds."

"I hate you all." Kat said nothing during the whole conversation and continued to eat her cereal and drink her coffee. Out of nowhere she had pulled out a newspaper and began reading. After reading a particular article, she burst out in tears. Shigure hurriedly ran over to her and tried to comfort her but since he didn't know what was wrong her couldn't really comfort her and in the end he made things much worse. Tohru had run and gotten Haru, who came quickly in the room. After he was done yelling at Shigure for making things worse and being an idiot he turned to Kat.

"Baby, what's wrong?" All Kat did was point to an article and burst out in tears again. Haru quickly read the article. It said that a Mrs. Murphy owner of a local Dance Studio had been brutally murdered in her own home. No one knew when or how it happened. They were trying to contact her daughter and if anyone knew where she was they were to contact them.

"Shigure call the police and tell them that she's been staying here for me."

"Yes, sir."

"Baby, shhh…. It's going to be okay."

"N…no i…it's n…not g…going t…to b…be o…okay."

"Yes, it will. They will find who killed your mother and put them in a cell for the rest of their life I'll make sure of it."

A/N: Okay so that was chapter sixteen. Again I am truly sorry on it taking so long to write this chapter but with school I hardly have time to breathe. I hope you like it though,

Haru and Gaara: R and R.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been busy with school and after school activites. Okay so here's chapter 17.

After the police had been contacted, they arrived at the house. Haru being protective as he was answered all of their questions for Kat because she was too upset to respond. She sat physically frozen to the seat next to Haru and couldn't even concentrate on what anyone was saying, well everyone except Haru and Katrina. The only information the police could give them was that she had died about a day ago.

Kat tried to think of the last time she had talked to her mother. She couldn't recall. She didn't even remember when she had told her mom "I love you." in the last month. Kat couldn't even remember the last time she stepped into the dance studio to dance for just her mother. Tears silently fell down her face, as Kat remember all the things she could have done with her mother if she had been alive or if Kat had realized that her mother might die. Everyone in the Sohma house was kind to her but they didn't know what to say or do to help her. Kat stopped eating and it took a while for anyone to get her to move to go do something and if they did get her out of the house, she just sat there like a lump on a log.

Haru was beside himself. He didn't like seeing his girlfriend like this. She was losing too much weight from not eating, her eyes had lost their spark, they were beginning to have bags under them and she hardly ever talked anymore. He didn't even know if they were still going on the cruise now. Everyone thought that they should. They said it would keep Kat's mind off of her mother's death.

"Baby?"

"Yea Haru?"

"Do you still want to go on the cruise?"

"Yea, I guess I do, but you know I'm still going to be a wreck."

"I know, but this will help get your mind off of things."

"This summer has sucked for me. First, my favorite coffee café burns down. Then, some dickhead murders my mother. The only good thing was I started dating you."

"Well, I'm glad I'm something good in your life. Don't think about your summer. Think about the future. That dickhead that killed your mother will be caught and put to jail and they'll build another coffee café."

"I guess your right. The only thing is, I don't have a place to stay."

"Yes you do. You can live in the Sohma house with me."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You would do no such thing. You need a home and we're offering you one."

"Thank-you for being there for me, when the world seemed to step out. I don't know how to repay you."

"Just get back to your happy self."

"Okay."

"Now I say we get some food."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You haven't eaten in the last four days and if you don't eat you're going to kill yourself, which would make me unhappy and you need your strength to go on the cruise."

"I guess I could eat something."

"You will eat or I will stuff something down your throat." Haru slid his arm around her shoulders and steered her to the kitchen. He made her some buttered toast knowing that it was the only thing she would be able to eat at first. He watched her sit there nibbling at the food not really eating but only making it look like she was eating. A few minutes later, she fell asleep in her toast. Haru first took a picture, then picked her up and took her to the guest room to sleep. When he tried to lay her down, she grabbed onto his shirt and would not let go. Sighing, Haru laid himself and Kat down on the bed and a few minutes later he to had fallen fast asleep.

When Kat awoke, the sun was shinning brightly. Kat thought about how it should still be dreary outside with the funeral of her mother coming up soon. She looked around to find that she was in a guest room with Haru. He had his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective sort of manner. Kat snuggled against his body and drifted back to sleep where her dreams kept her happy. Haru awoke a few minutes after Kat had fallen back asleep. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and the pained expression on her face. She must have been dreaming of her mother's death. Minutes later, she awoke with a start. She practically flung herself out of the bed. Haru caught her before she fell out of the bed luckily. She clung on to him and sobbed silently. Haru hugged her shaking form and waited until she had finished.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just was dreaming of my mother's death and the fact that I am alone."

"You're not alone. You have me and the rest of the Sohma Family."

"But, my family is gone my mom and dad are dead. Well, I don't know if my dad is dead but he's dead to me."

"You have a family. You have us."

"I know but, I still miss them even if my mother was mean at times and demanding. I loved her. She was the only family I had."

"I know sweetie, but this will get easier for you and the pain will go away."

"I need the pain to go away now."

"I know and that's why we are still going to go on the cruise. We already contacted the police and they agree it would be best. We left them all of our contact information with them. If anything comes up they have a way of contacting us."

"Why do I deserve you?"

"Because, that's just how it is and if you don't like to bad."

"Oh, well I like it. I just don't think I deserve it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, of the way I treat people."

"You are a very kind girl just because you get angry at people doesn't make you a bad person." Kat's only reply was a kiss. He smiled at her and dragged her out of the bed.

"I bet you're hungry. Right Kitty-Kat?"

"Not hungry at all, but if you want to get something to eat then, that's fine by me." Haru smiled at her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then continued on his way to the kitchen.

A/N: Okay so that was the 17th chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if there were any errors I am sorry about that. I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter so until then Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am sorry for not updating in a while. I have been having problems with my computer, but I got a new laptop so I shouldn't have any problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the song I'm too sexy.

After being forced to eat, Kat sat there and watched Haru shove food down his throat. With the way he was eating, you would think that he hadn't eaten in a while. She sat there for about fifteen minutes before getting bored and went to find Katrina.

She searched the whole house and could not find her. Eventually she ended up at the park, where she found Katrina sitting by the creek looking deep in thought. Kat approached her slowly not want to scare her. That didn't happen though, because as soon as Kat sat down next to Katrina she shot up into the air and ended up in the water.

"Kat, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking that I would try not to scare you but that didn't seem to work now did it."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. What's wrong? Something seems to be bothering you."

"I'm just worried about you."

"There is nothing to worry about."

"What about the cruise?"

"I'm still going to that."

"Oh, good I didn't want you to miss it. I mean it was your idea."

"Yeah, thanks for being worried about me. I at least know that you care about me."

"Everyone cares about you Kat. They just don't know how to show it."

"I just wish they would treat me like I'm going to break. I'm not glass."

"Honey, you just lost your mom. You're upset and they don't want to do anything to upset you even more."

"I know, but I get so frustrated and that just puts more stress on me and I don't know what to do."

"Just try and talk to someone. That will definitely help. Other than that, tell them when their doing something that bothers you and they'll stop."

"I just don't want to be pitied just because I lost my mom. I mean my father left when I was three you would think I would be able to handle this."

"You were little when that happened. It's different now. You have more feelings and you know what is going on know and you didn't really know what was going on when you were three."

"I know. I just want to have things go back to normal and not have to deal with the fact that my mother is gone and won't be coming back."

"Everything will go back to normal maybe not like before, but things will get better. You just have to wait until then." Kat smiled at Katrina and quickly got up and turned to go home. She tried to sort out her thoughts before she got back, hoping to be able to talk to someone. She passed her mother's studio and had to go in. Her dance clothes from the last practice were still here and she quickly put them on.

She walked into the dance classroom and turned on the CD player on and walked to the bar. As music slowly filled the room, Kat began her warm up. She slowly went through the routine, letting her legs get used to the exercise. She forgot where she was and all her worries. At the moment the only thing that mattered was the music and movements. Half an hour later, Kat finished her warm up and began to dance in the center. She practiced her pose turns, jumps, and dance routine, just like she would if her mother was here.

She was so engrossed in the music she never noticed Haru standing there watching her. As the music slowed down and finally stopped, she became aware of her surroundings. She saw Haru standing in the hallway watching her with curious eyes.

"I wondered where you were."

"I went to talk to Katrina and then came here."

"It's alright. I figured you would end up her eventually."

"I didn't but I saw the studio and had to enter. Next thing I know, I started dancing. What time is it anyway?"

"About five o clock."

"Oh, I didn't realize the time."

"It's alright."

"It just felt so good to be dancing again. I just had to go through my entire class practice. I forgot what I was doing."

"It's alright. You were able to figure some things out though, weren't you?"

"Yes, I realized that I just need to let things come one at a time and let others help me."

"Good, now I think you should be hungry."

"Yeah, I am." Haru laughed at her and interlocked his fingers with hers and lead her back to the changing room to change. She quickly changed and they walked back to the Sohma's house to eat dinner. Hopefully Shigure cooked a lot of food and maybe this time Tohru wouldn't feed the birds again.

By the time they arrived at the Sohma house, dinner had already begun and was almost done. Zakura and Katrina were fighting with their boyfriends and losing horribly. Kyo and Tohru were fighting about Kyo's eating habits. Shigure was singing "I'm too sexy" and Yuki was sitting there in silence watching everyone act like idiots. As soon as Kat and Haru walked into the room, it went completely silent. Kat simply smiled and the room went back to complete chaos. The couple quickly took a seat and went for the food, which would be gone in a matter of seconds seeing as Shigure suddenly got extremely hungry and actually dived for the food.

A loud crash was heard throughout the house as dishes and cups filled with drinks and food crashed to the floor. Suddenly everyone attacked Shigure for destroying the meal Tohru had made. The whole was in complete chaos as the beat the crap out of him. It was like animals gone wild. Nothing was going to stop them or so it seemed. Katrina shrieked so loudly that even the neighbor six houses down heard her. Startled, everyone looked at her with a blank expression. She grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was the only way to stop the madness."

"Thanks Katrina. You almost gave me a heart attack." Kat said.

"Yeah, I practically hit the ceiling." Zakura answered.

"Where did you learn to shriek like that?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know. I've been able to do that since I was three." Everyone laughed and then began to clean up the mess. It took them about three hours to clean the kitchen until it was spotless.

A/N: Okay so that was the 18th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. R and R.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am trying to update more often so we shall see. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

After the kitchen was clean, the gang decided to have a movie party and watch horror movies all night long. Kat, Katrina and Zakura went to Family Video and picked out ten different horror movies (A/N: You can imagine the different movies. I am not typing them out.) It took them about an hour to choose all the movies and about half an hour to get there and get back home. The only reason it took them so long was because Kat and Katrina kept tripping and falling along the way. Kat ended up having six cuts and four bruises while Katrina had seven cuts and three bruises. Zakura luckily had no cuts and no bruises so she was extremely happy. They arrived back at the Sohma house and Haru quickly took Kat to fix up her cuts before they get infected. Nick took Katrina and tried to fix all of her cuts. Dylan was glad Zakura had not hurt herself at all. The party began shortly after. Kat sat in Haru's lap, Zakura was in Dylan's lap and Katrina sat in Nick's lap.

During the first horror movie, Kat shot up in the air and ended up on the floor while Haru laughed hysterically. Katrina hid her face in Nick's chest while he sat there and whispered "I'm going to kill you." Of course, Katrina shot up in the air each time he did it and hit her head on the ceiling. Zakura sat quietly through the whole entire movie only jumping slightly every once in a while. They watched movies until two in the morning and then decided to have a late night dance party.

Music blared throughout the house, people were everywhere, and of course there was food. There wasn't much food thought, because Shigure ate most of it when his eyes set on it. Other than that the party was a blast. They had to put Shigure in his own corner again, because of his wild dancing. His arms were swinging everywhere and his legs where even in the air. No one knew how he got his legs in the air it was a mystery never to be solved. What surprised everyone the most was Kat, she seemed to be her old self again, dancing like an idiot. She was even talking more to everyone. Haru thought this was because she was on a sugar high, but he wasn't going to complain. At least, this was one night she wouldn't have to think about her mother and she could have some fun.

Around five in the morning, the party began to break up and everyone fell asleep. Haru and Kat were on the couch, with Kat laying on top of him, Katrina was laying beside Nick on the floor, Zakura and Dylan were lying in the same position near the door, Shigure was sleeping in the corner he had been dancing in only half his body was on the small reading chair and the other half of him was on the floor, Tohru and Kyo were near each other but not close enough that Kyo would change, and Yuki was asleep on a small reading chair near the kitchen. A slight snoring could be heard coming from the direction of Shigure's corner.

Around two o'clock that morning, everyone began to get up. Tohru began making them all breakfast, while Kyo and Yuki began to clean up the mess from the party last night. Haru and Kat were still sleeping and so were Katrina, Nick, Dylan, Zakura, and Shigure. Well, Shigure was partially awake and was muttering unconsciously about puppies. It wasn't until the smell of breakfast was well smelled that the rest of them got up, all except Kat. Kat wouldn't even wake up when Haru told her they had made chocolate chip pancakes.

"Come on Kat time to get up." Haru yelled.

"No, I'm sleeping now shut the hell up."

"Come on baby, you need to get up we have food."

"What kind of food?"

"We have chocolate chip pancakes."

"I'm not getting up."

"Come on we have your favorite food."

"I'm tired. Now leave me alone."

"You leave me no choice." Haru walked out of the room and came back with a chunk of ice. He put the chunk of ice down Kat's top. Suddenly, Kat shot up into the air screaming. She frantically tried to get the ice out of her top but was not successful. She was dancing around looking like a chicken without its head on.

"Get this ice out of my shirt right now, before I kill you."

"This is the price you pay for not getting up when I said to get up."

"Well, I'm up now. Get this ice out of my shirt."

"Fine." Haru walked over to where Kat was standing. He stuck his hand down Kat's shirt and retrieved the piece of ice. Kat ripped the ice out of his hands and tried to put it down Haru's shirt. She was unsuccessful and only succeeded in getting thrown over Haru's shoulder. He walked into the kitchen and sat her down on a chair. He pushed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her.

"Eat."

"Make me."

"Fine, I will." Haru grabbed her fork and picked up a small piece of the pancakes. He tickled her to get her to open her mouth and quickly shoved the pancakes into her mouth. She pouted while she chewed her food. Kat grabbed the fork off of him and began to feed herself. When she was finished, Kat walked out of the house and back to the dance studio where she danced for a few hours until all of her frustration had disappeared.

Back at the Sohma house, no one said anything after she had left. Katrina got up a few minutes later and went to see what the matter was. She found Kat dancing to the piece her mother had written for her for the recital this year. Katrina watched in silence as Kat performed an illusion. (A/N: an illusion is a dance move made to look more complicated then what it really is. It's kind of hard to explain.) Kat performed the whole dance perfectly but she seemed angry at something. Katrina slowly walked up to Kat and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Kitty-Kat, what's wrong?"

"How could she leave me? Did she even think of calling me to ask if I was okay? I was so mean to her the last time I talked to her. I wonder if she hates me. Why am I left feeling so utterly helpless? Why do I feel so empty inside and how come every time I dance, I picture hear yelling at me for all my mistakes but her face doesn't appear with her voice?"

"Kitty-Kat, your mom never meant to die. She still loves you even though you said some things to her. You are her daughter. Nothing can change that. She was probably going to call you or maybe she knew something like this was going to happen and didn't want them to find you so she never tried to contact you. You feel empty inside because your mom died a few days ago. And as for the dancing, it's just your mind trying to remember her."

"But why did she have to leave? Sure, she got on my nerves a lot but I still love her and she was my mother. Children are not supposed to bury their parents."

"I know but life will get better and the pain will go away soon. That's why this vacation will be good for you. Now next week we're going shopping for the clothes we need for the trip and you will bee coming no matter what. Even if I have to have Haru drag your sorry butt down to the mall I will."

"Okay I'll come. Shopping makes me feel better anyway."

"Good." Kat and Katrina walked out of the studio and back to the Sohma house. Everyone there decided not to mention what happened this morning and instead talked about the upcoming cruise.

A/N: Okay so that was chapter 19! I hoped you enjoyed it!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay here is the 20th chapter! Wow the big 2 …0. Anyway I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

The girls all went shopping the next day at the mall. Of course one had to have new clothes when going on vacation. The spent at least six hours in the mall shopping and having fun. Kat was having a blast and didn't even think of her mother the whole time she was there. They even made some new friends with one of the guys who worked at Hollister. His name was Jake. He was sixteen years old and he had dark blue hair with blue eyes. He lived near the Sohma house, so they invited him to one of their parties which they were having on the weekend. They arrived at the house around seven o'clock that evening. Kat had to find a place in the guest room she had been using since the death of her mother to put all the stuff she had bought for the vacation.

Shigure had ordered out, since the last time he had actually cooked, the food was alive. It literally crawled off the plate. They all sat at the table fighting over who got what and how much they got. It was never quiet at the Sohma house and it was amazing the neighbors never complained. Maybe they had just went out and bought themselves ear plugs. After dinner, the girls went out to the stores again to buy the necessary items they would need on the trip not that they would need many anyway since all their food was being provided for. It didn't take them long and soon they were back at the Sohma house. The boys were in an intense game of twister when they entered. It was an interesting sight to see. Haru was on top of Yuki and Yuki had an arm under Kyo who had a leg underneath Yuki and Momji was also in the mix somewhere, they just didn't know where yet. The girls sat there and watched the game until Momji had won the game. Then they all decided to go hang out at the park for a while and set off fireworks for no reason at all.

When they had arrived at the park, there were a few small children so they had to wait until they left to start the party. Kat and Haru sat on the swings, Tohru and Kyo played in the sand, Katrina and Nick played on the teeter totter and Zakura and Dylan played on the slide. Shigure was everywhere from the slide to the swings and back again. About half an hour later, they started a game of volleyball girls against guys. The teams were a little uneven but Katrina's volleyball ability helped the girls during the game, that and the fact that Momji was on their team and the guys went easy on them. By the time they had finished the game, everyone had left the park and they were able to start the party. Shigure brought out the fireworks and started to set them up. Haru and Kat found a spot underneath the trees while everyone else sat out in the open. Kat didn't want to get hit from the sparks if that was possible but Haru humored her though and sat underneath the tree. The fireworks light the sky with all the blues, greens, reds, purples and any other color you could imagine.

They group trooped back home later that evening. Haru had to carry Kat because she had fallen asleep during the fireworks and wouldn't wake up when they tired to get her to move her lazy butt. Katrina ended up falling halfway home because she could hardly keep her eyes open and Zakura had to be helped by Dylan because she was having trouble waking just a little bit.

The next morning, a few of the group slept in until noon. Tohru had gotten up early and made brunch for everyone. The last person to get up was Katrina because she had stayed up later then everyone else and read even though she couldn't keep her eyes open. Kat had gotten up early as well and had gone for a run and then practiced at the dance studio before she returned back to the Sohma house. Haru noticed that she was getting less upset about her mother, but he decided not to mention it.

After lunch or breakfast really, the girls went last minute shopping since they were leaving for the cruise that Monday. The guys decided to be nice and do some housecleaning so the girls wouldn't have to do it plus they were bored. When the girls got home they saw the house was spotless. Kat and Katrina went to pack their clothes for the trip while Zakura and Tohru decided to wait until Friday to pack their bags even though they all knew that by tomorrow Tohru would have her bag packed as well, seeing as she seemed to always like to be prepared. Haru went to help Kat pack her bags, plus he just wanted to spend some time with her. Nick was going to help Katrina and his reason was he wanted see the clothes she was packing. Shigure decided he would also pack his bags even though he didn't want to wear a lot of clothes since there might be high school girls there. Around dinner time, Haru decided to take Kat out on a date. He wanted to spend some alone time with her before the vacation. He took her to a small restaurant on the outskirts of town.

"Haru, thank you for taking me here, it's wonderful."

"You're welcome Kat. I wanted to take you someplace nice before we went on vacation just to spend some time alone with you. Plus I never really took you on a date before."

"Oh you're so sweet. I think you are the best thing that has happened to me so far this summer."

"Well, I'm glad. I hope you like this restaurant. It's supposed to have the best Chicken Alfredo."

"I think I'll have that then."

"I think I will too. Kat, when is your birthday?"

"My birthday is on September 16. Why?"

"Well, I was making sure I knew so I would be able to give you a present on your birthday."

"That's so sweet!" The rest of the dinner went well. The couple arrived at the Sohma house only to find a party in full swing. They entered to see Shigure dancing with some neighborhood girl. Tohru dancing with the guy named Jake that they had met at the store, Katrina and Nick dancing, Zakura and Dylan dancing and Momji playing twister by himself. Smiling at each other, the couple joined in the party.

A few hours later, the party finally slowed down to the point where Kat was sleeping on a reading chair in the corner with Haru beside her. Shigure was sleeping on the twister mat, Katrina and Zakura were on the couch sleeping and fighting each other at the same time, Dylan was on the kitchen table sleeping no one knows why, Nick was on the recliner sleeping upside down and Momji was sleeping in a lit ball on the floor near the door. The only people up were Kyo, Tohru and Yuki. They were talking about the vacation trip until Tohru fell asleep mid sentence.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner then this, but I've been really busy with school, dance, work, and girl scouts. So I don't know when the next time I update will be. I should be able to update more often as soon as school is over though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

The next morning Kat and the gang woke up bright and early. Everyone was excited because that evening they were getting on a plane to start their cruise. Everyone had their things packed and in the car that they were taking. Kat was talking to Katrina excitedly about the vacation and what they would do there. Shigure and Thoru were making breakfast for everyone and Yuki and Kyo were busy trying to get a few last minute items in a car. The only people were Haru and Zakura. Haru was busy reading a book and Zakura was thinking of ways to throw Shigure off of the ship without anyone noticing it.

Around two o'clock, the gang got in the car and left for the airport. By the time they got there it was going on 5 o'clock. Everyone decided they never wanted to get in a car with Shigure again. They quickly got in the plane and awaited the trip to their destination.

Kat and Haru were sitting next to each other. Kat had chosen the aisle seat because she was terrified of heights and Haru had the window seat. Kat had laid her head down on Haru's shoulder and quickly fallen asleep. Katrina and Nick were sitting next to each other as well and were sitting in the same order Kat and Haru had except Katrina didn't fall asleep she was reading a book. Zakura and Dylan were also sitting the same way but Zakura was writing in a book about who knows what. Shigure sat by himself as well as Yuki, but Kyo and Thoru sat next to each other but very carefully. No need to scare half the plane if Kyo suddenly changed into a cat. The plane ride went smoothly and soon they were at the hotel awaiting the cruise.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to put something up. I'll write more soon. R and R


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for not updating any sooner but I've been really busy with school and work not that dance is over but so is school so I should be able to update more often I hope anyway

A/N: Sorry for not updating any sooner but I've been really busy with school and work not that dance is over but so is school so I should be able to update more often I hope anyway. Please bear with me for the moment. Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any other group or company involved in the story.

Early the next morning, everyone got on the large cruise ship waiting to go to their destination. Kat, Katrina, Zakura, Tohru waited on the dock as the guys had their entire luggage into the ship and their lovely rooms. By the time every passenger's luggage was into the ship it was around noon. Kat, Katrina, Zakura, Tohru, Haru, Nick, Dylan, Shigure, and Momji decided to go to the small dining area to eat their lunch quickly before going to their rooms to organize everything. For their meal they all had chicken fingers because it was the only thing they knew on the menu and it was the only thing that actually sounded eatable.

Next, they went below deck to find their rooms. All the rooms were placed on the first floor and right next to each other. Kat Katrina, Zakura, and Tohru would be sharing the same room as would Haru, Nick, Dylan, and Momji would but Shigure got his own room because no one wanted to put up with him. Each room had two double beds two dressers and a nice bathroom which held a standing shower only. Each room's theme was something from the ocean (A/N: I'm not describing the themes you can use your own imagination.). The girls practically ran into their room and shut their door as quietly as they could so as not to disturb the other guests. The guys just looked at each other, shook their heads and walked around the ship to find the game room. Inside the girls room Kat and Zakura were jumping on the bed screeching excitedly. Katrina and Tohru were trying to put all of the clothes away so that they could have some organization during the trip.

"Can you believe we are finally here?" Kat asked excitedly.

"No, I can't. It's like a dream come true." Katrina replied dreamily.

"Yea, who ever thought we would end up on a cruise with the greatest guys in the world?" Zakura put in.

"Not me." Tohru replied.

"Well, I'm done with looking around this room. Let's go explore the ship!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone else replied. The girls quickly scrambled out of their room and into the hallway beginning to search the ship.

The guys on the other hand had found the game room and were wasting money on the games that they never could seem to win. They had already searched the ship and found nothing of interest to them besides the T.V. room and the game room. Haru had gotten bored with the game room and decided to go looking for Kat to make sure she had not gotten into any trouble. He found her on the deck by the pool looking out into the ocean.

"Hey baby." Haru stated.

"Hey sweetie." Kat replied.

"Did you find everything you like here?"

"I haven't gotten very far. I kind of got distracted looking out at the ocean."

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea, it is pretty wonderful."

"Yea, but not as beautiful or wonderful as you."

"Haru, why do you always have to say the nicest things?"

"Because that's who I am sweat heart."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing, you didn't have to do one single thing to deserve me."

"I don't think I deserve you though you're so sweet and always there for me and all I've done for you is cry on your shoulder and be a burden."

"Honey, I'm supposed to be there for you because I want to be there for you and you've had it rough for the last month or so. You can't help it. Fate just wasn't being very generous for you."

"Haru, I'm so glad you're here for me. I want to make it up to you."

"You want to make it up to me all you have to do is say yes to being my girl for now and to wear this promise ring that I got for you."

"Oh Haru, yes I'll wear the promise ring. I couldn't think of ever saying no to you." Haru smiled and quickly slipped the ring on Kat's finger before pulling her into a quick kiss.

A/N: Okay so that was chapter 22 I'm thinking of putting up pictures on photobucket or maybe quizilla so that you can see the characters and everything. If I do I'll remember to give you the web address. Until then R and R.


	23. authors note

A/N: Okay I don't know exactly when I'm going to be able to write more because my grandma recently went into the hospital so until she gets out or better I'm not going to be able to write

A/N: Okay I don't know exactly when I'm going to be able to write more because my grandma recently went into the hospital so until she gets out or better I'm not going to be able to write. thanks


End file.
